


Zombie Denial

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave’s worried; if Spencer doesn’t accept the truth, he won’t survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Denial

“It’s not possible.  There’s no such thing as real zombies, Dave.”  Spencer looks out the window of the nearly abandoned apartment building, three floors above the empty DC street.

“Last week, I would have agreed, Spencer.   Last week,” Dave says, looking up from cleaning one of his guns.

“There’s been periodic reports from Cambodia and from Uganda of a virus that mimics zombie-ism.  And it was reported that a mutant variation of H1N1 in London did as well, but these were all proven false --  hoaxes.   When a person is dead, they’re dead.”  Spencer doesn’t leave his post at the window, but paces back and forth, arms crossed, hugging himself.  One, two, three, turn.  One, two, three, turn.

Dave stops and watches Spencer.  He needs to get it together if they’ll survive.  “Yup.  And if I didn’t shoot my dead, best friend in the head to keep him from snacking on my boyfriend, I’d agree with you.” 

He blinks.  “I’m your boyfriend?”

“That’s the part you want to focus on?  Yeah, you are.  It’s not like Strauss can fire us; Hotch shot her before I shot him.  If you want, on the way out, we can loot a jewelry store and I’ll steal you a ring.”  Dave’s worried; if Spencer doesn’t accept the truth, he won’t survive.  And Dave doesn’t want to have to shoot him, too.  He’s shot enough people he loves.

Spencer rubs the back of his neck and stares at Dave for a minute.  “Bolling Air Force Base is just across the river.  They may have information or at least weapons we can take. We should try to get swords, they’re quiet and there’s no ammo to run out, although you do need to be pretty close for them to be effective.”  He picks up his back pack and puts the last two bottles of water inside it, along with a half bag of beef jerky.  Then he puts his gun back in the holster.  “If it’s safe, we can stop at Georgetown Jewelry on the way.  I like platinum.  Let’s go.”

Dave smiles and grabs his bag.  He’s not sure of the future, but it’ll be interesting.


End file.
